Dum vivimus, vivamus
by Ethild
Summary: Añoramos aquello que se fue de nuestro lado. Tierras, fama, oro y amor. A veces, se preguntan qué hubiera pasado si las circunstancias los hubieran mantenido juntos. Fic para el evento "The year was 1554".


**DUM VIVIMUS, VIVAMUS**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Axis Power Hetalia _le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Este fic forma parte del evento _1554 was the year_; un evento con intención de conmemorar el aniversario de la boda entre María Tudor y Felipe II. Este trabajo se encuadra dentro de la categoría "Momentos históricos", y más concretamente, de la _Guerra de Independencia Española (1808 – 1814)._

* * *

_«Esta maldita Guerra de España fue la causa primera de todas las desgracias de Francia. Destruyó mi autoridad moral en Europa, complicó mis dificultades, abrió una escuela a los soldados ingleses... esta maldita guerra me ha perdido»._

Napoleón Bonaparte.

* * *

_En algún remoto lugar de Valladolid - agosto de 1808_

El día en el que España se reunió con Inglaterra, la mañana amaneció brillante y calurosa, como el resto de días que habían formado parte del verano de aquel año. El cielo gozaba de un intenso tono azul y ni una nube lo enturbiaba. El día parecía no deparar más que un fatigoso trabajo para intentar salvar unos débiles cultivos que no importaban a nadie.

Antonio se incorporó en el catre que se le había habilitado en aquel cuartucho mientras aún permanecía convaleciente. Allí no había apenas mobiliario; un lecho incómodo y duro, con una mesilla al lado. Y en un rincón de la estancia una silla, donde se encontraba doblada una muda de ropa.

De la silla tomó la ropa y se vistió lenta y perezosamente, bostezando más de una vez en el proceso.

Su rutina había cambiado brutalmente en tan solo unos meses. Su vida en los palacios de Aranjuez o El Escorial se escurrían como agua de rocío en su memoria. Cuando la rutina rural no podía mantener ocupada su mente, a esta no acudían los breves momentos de tranquilidad en la corte de Carlos IV. Sino las vivas imágenes de cuerpos mutilados sobre el campo, el olor a pólvora impregnándole las manos y el tacto de la sangre seca sobre la piel.

Con una mano se rozó la venda que cubría la herida casi curada del abdomen.

Dos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento y seguidamente una voz femenina y clara le anunció que el desayuno estaba ya en la mesa.

―Buenos días.

―Buenos días ―respondió la mujer sentada a la mesa― ¿Has dormido bien?

Antonio asintió levemente con la cabeza, arrastrando una de las sillas para sentarse en ella. Ninguno de los dos hablaba demasiado durante los desayunos, ya por la somnolencia matutina, ya porque no tenían gran cosa que contarse al pasar acompañados el uno del otro la mayor parte del tiempo. La observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras daba cuenta de la frugal comida del hogar.

Aquella mujer recibía el nombre de Sofía. No había llegado aún a los treinta años y había enviudado en el último invierno por una de aquellas plagas que tanto gustaban de asolar España y a su campesinado. La enfermedad se llevó a un marido que no sería capaz de volver a ver cómo le caía el cabello rizado y oscuro alrededor del rostro.

Antonio la tenía en alta estima por su fuerte carácter. Si no le hubiera tendido la mano cuando buscaba refugio, los franceses habrían intentado atraparlo y llevarlo de nuevo a la capital. Allí lo habrían encerrado en una jaula de oro y el mismísimo Francia sería quien tuviera la llave.

―Hoy hace bastante calor ―comentó Sofía, tomando las últimas cucharadas de su comida.

_«__Vencidos por los franceses en Cabezón de Pisuerga__»__. _Le resultaba humillante pensar en ello. Su anfitriona no sabía mucho más del huésped. Posiblemente pensaría que era un oficial de menor rango, algún joven que se había alistado en busca de la decadente fama del ejército español. España no había intentado sacarla de su error; nadie se sentía cómodo cuando intimaba con la encarnación de su propia nación.

―Puedo encargarme del huerto si quieres descansar ―se ofreció Antonio con su mejor sonrisa, recogiendo los platos.

―Un poco de sol no va a hacerme daño ―Con el ceño fruncido, se levantó de la mesa y arrebató los dos cuencos que el español tenía en las manos.

El otro no hizo más que encogerse de hombros, disimulando la risa.

Tres toques a la puerta principal resonaron con fuerza por toda la casa. Sofía no le dio la mayor importancia, concentrada en adecentar la estancia tras haber sido usado. Sin embargo, Antonio sintió en el estómago la misma sensación de caer por un acantilado. Se quedó mirando fijamente el suelo, tratando de controlar el bullicio que corría por su cerebro. _Hay una nación esperando fuera. ¿Francis? No puede ser. ¿Portugal? No._

―Antonio ―La voz de Sofía reclamó su vuelta a la realidad, al momento tangible donde aquella llamada estaba esperando respuesta―. Antonio, escóndete. Pueden ser los franceses.

No quería. Aquella mujer lo había acogido en su casa sin apenas preguntas. No tenía mucho, pero lo compartía con él. Por eso, se dirigió a su habitáculo casi sin pensarlo. De debajo de la cama sacó una pistola y deshizo los pasos, volviendo a la habitación principal de la casa. Para aquel entonces, Sofía ya había abierto la puerta.

En el umbral se distinguían tres figuras cuyos uniformes no se parecían a la de los franceses. Tampoco a la del ejército español. Se acercó lentamente, tratando de discernir quién era su inesperado visitante. Rubio, con los ojos verdes y las enarcadas y pobladas cejas. Los otros dos hombres eran simples peones, guardaespaldas de un oficial que no necesitaba protección alguna. _Maldito inglés._

―_Long time, isn't it, Spain?_

―¿Qué narices haces en España, Arthur?

El inglés esbozó una sonrisa odiosa. Aquella que hacía que las entrañas de España se retorcieran de rabia. Esa que le tensaba todo el cuerpo, que le volvía el ánimo tan cambiante como una veleta. Cerró una de sus manos en un puño, la que no empuñaba la pistola.

―No he venido a luchar contra ti, si es lo que piensas ―respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Cambió el rumbo de su mirada, observando a Sofía con cierto interés―. Me hubiera encantado conocerla en otras circunstancias, pero he de hablar con mi… _compañero _de un asunto de urgencia.

La dueña de la casa intercaló una mirada nerviosa entre él y Arthur. Pareció debatirse internamente al tiempo que la presencia de los otros dos oficiales se le revelaba complicada.

―¿Antonio? ―Su voz sonaba a marejada en la costa. No terminaba de comprender el contexto en el que esa situación se estaba desarrollando. Y, posiblemente, era eso lo que la colocaba al punto del ataque de nervios.

―No te preocupes ―la tranquilizó, enseñando una sonrisa tensa y forzada―, no tomará mucho tiempo.

Abandonaron la estancia principal ella, incómoda por sentirse ajena en su propia casa, y los guardias, confundidos porque la mayor parte de la conversación se había desarrollado en español. La puerta hacia el exterior se cerró con un bramido y la estancia quedó en silencio.

Inglaterra se tomó tiempo en ordenar su discurso, apoyándose en la mesa donde se servían la comida. España dejó la pistola sobre la superficie de la encimera, cerca de él en caso de necesidad.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Antonio para deshacer el silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente.

―Como he dicho antes ―comenzó con voz cadenciosa el inglés―, no vengo a luchar contra ti. No te equivoques; tampoco he venido a salvarte el culo de los franceses. Tú te metiste en esto solito.

Antonio frunció el ceño. Eso ya lo tenía asumido sin necesidad de que un extranjero viniera a sus tierras a pavonearse, a reírse de su humillante situación. Su monarca había contrariado las opiniones de su nación y de gran parte de sus validos, todo para defender una monarquía insostenible en Francia.

Además, había permitido a un buitre como Godoy ascender en la corte, convirtiéndose en un hombre ambicioso con demasiado poder en las manos.

―Mis superiores no han tomado las decisiones más acertadas. Pero _tú_ hundiste mi flota naval.

―Después de que _tú_ ayudaras al intento de invadir mi país ―replicó Arthur sin acritud. Así funcionaba él: cuando las cosas le salían a pedir de boca, nunca parecía ofendido.

Su flota tenía poco que hacer contra la británica. Muchos factores en su contra. Factores que, con la ayuda de Francia, pensaba que se habían neutralizado. Enfermedades que se habían llevado la vida de muchos marineros, una Armada anticuada y unos oficiales que nunca creyeron en la victoria. Dios parecía haberle advertido una y otra vez que no embarcara a la marina en aquella misión suicida.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de olvidar el sonido de los cañones.

―Debería haberme servido de escarmiento, ¿no? ―soltó con aspereza― Pero aquí estamos. Mis reyes recluidos en Francia, un rey francés en Madrid y tú aquí, disfrutando de mi desgracia.

―Me gustaría reírme de ti ―Se mesó el cabello con aparente indiferencia―. Portugal está en la misma situación que tú. He tenido que firmar un trato ventajoso con los oficiales franceses para que se replegaran y lo dejaran en paz.

España alzó una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Inglaterra haciendo tratos con los franceses? Creía estar soñando.

―Ese canijo francés se está haciendo con toda Europa. Necesito ―continuó, ignorando deliberadamente el gesto de la otra nación―, necesitamos pararle los pies. Y el frente que ha abierto aquí es el más ventajoso para ese fin.

El español reflexionó sobre las palabras de Inglaterra. _Considera que el trato ya está hecho_, se dijo a sí mismo con cierto rencor. _Ahora mismo soy débil, Portugal es débil y él está sin aliados. Necesita mi ayuda, aunque sea mínima._

―Quieres mi ayuda ―concluyó España, con una sonrisa cargada de orgullo.

―Si quieres llamarlo así.

_Justo en el ego._

Inglaterra se irguió, sin mostrar el menor rastro de que aquellas palabras le habían molestado. A España no lo engañaba. Quizás porque lo había calado en todos los siglos de tratados, matrimonios, traiciones y guerras. Tal vez porque, en el fondo, los dos no eran tan diferentes como trataban de aparentar.

―No me quedaré mucho tiempo aquí ―comentó el inglés, recorriendo con paso lento la distancia que los separaba― ¿Intentarás no perder muchas batallas mientras estoy fuera?

La sonrisa arrogante volvió a brotar de sus labios mientras invadía el espacio personal de la nación del sol. No lo rozó ni un ápice, pero a España no le gustó nada aquel acercamiento.

―Quizás cuando vuelvas las haya ganado todas y ya no te necesite ―sugirió el español como si comentase algún detalle sin importancia.

Inglaterra alargó una mano hacia la cadera del moreno. O eso pensó él. De repente se encontró con la mano del inglés presionándole con fuerza la herida del abdomen al tiempo que le jalaba de la camisa con la otra. España reprimió a duras penas un gemido de dolor. Intentó desasirse de él con una patada en la entrepierna.

El inglés lo soltó del agarre. Antonio no vio enfado en sus ojos. Tan solo un deje de diversión, la sonrisa de petulancia casi permanente.

―Entonces, me voy.

España lo observó encaminarse hacia la misma puerta por la que había entrado. Fuera, estarían esperando tanto los soldados ingleses como Sofía.

―¿Cómo lo definirías? ―lanzó la pregunta al aire, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Inglaterra ladeó la cabeza para conectar su mirada con la de su interlocutor.

―El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi aliado temporal ―sentenció― ¿Sirve?

Antonio asintió lentamente, queriendo mantener esas palabras grabadas en su mente. Así, tendría un asidero al que sujetarse en los momentos como aquel; donde el torrente de emociones era tan intenso como las mismas tempestades del mar.

―Sirve.

* * *

_Cádiz – enero de 1809_

Repuesto de las heridas, España había vuelto con el grueso de su ejército. Sin embargo, desconfiados, lo habían trasladado de un lugar a otro, sin permitirle entrar en batalla. Él no estaba contento con ello. Por cada victoria española, los franceses sumaban tres. Napoleón, dolido por la falta de una victoria contingente, había acabado por llegar a la península al mando de su propia hueste.

Acució los cambios rápidamente; si se lastimaba con algo, tardaba mucho más tiempo del esperado en sanar. Iba adelgazando a pasos agigantados. Además, con la llegada del invierno, una nueva epidemia de gripe lo había tenido postrado durante dos semanas.

Mientras, sus informadores le comunicaban que Inglaterra había marchado de nuevo a sus islas con la intención de declarar a favor de su comandante, Arthur Wellesley. Pero no tardarían en volver; John Moore había muerto.

Desde Cádiz, Antonio se preguntaba cuánto tendría que durar aquella guerra.

* * *

_Salamanca, 21-22 de julio de 1812_

Los ingleses recibieron con júbilo el aguacero de aquella noche.

España los escuchó desde su tienda de campaña, mientras ultimaba los detalles de la jornada de mañana con Portugal e Inglaterra. Los días pasados habían sido así en su mayoría: los tres reunidos con sus principales oficiales, debatiendo cuál era el mejor momento para enfrentarse a los franceses.

―Disponemos de más hombres, pero no podemos fiarnos ―señaló Portugal, observando el mapa que se extendía en la mesa dispuesta en mitad de la tienda.

―Los exploradores de Wellesley dicen no haber visto la moral alta entre los franceses ―expuso Inglaterra, con el ceño fruncido―. Saben que, si se salvan, el número de bajas será alto.

El inglés era quien más ejército se estaba jugando en aquella lucha, pero quien estaba más convencido del triunfo de los aliados. No le gustaba que Portugal le dijera qué tenía que hacer, por muy amigo suyo que fuera.

―El número de muertos en nuestro bando también puede ser alto si no tenemos cuidado.

―Nadie ha dicho que no vayamos a tener cuidado ―siseó el inglés.

España suspiró, reclinándose en la silla. Cerró los ojos brevemente, tratando de detener el incipiente dolor de cabeza. Esas jaquecas habían aparecido tras una epidemia de la que todavía no se había recuperado del todo. Era el problema de los países en guerra: tardaban tanto o más tiempo que los mortales en sanar.

Escuchó el resoplido de Inglaterra alzarse sobre el sonido de los truenos.

―_Spain_, ¿puedes no echarte la siesta mientras hablamos de echar a los franceses de tu propio territorio?

El susodicho abrió ligeramente uno de los ojos.

―Tu charla me está adormeciendo, _Inglaterra _―soltó un fingido bostezo que molestó aún más al otro― ¿Ves?

No se lo esperó, tan agotado como estaba. Sintió como la gravedad tiraba de él antes de darse cuenta de que Inglaterra le había pegado una patada en la silla con intención de hacerlo caer de su asiento.

―¿Más despierto, _Spain? _―Alzó las cejas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa irónica.

―¿Pero a ti qué cojones te pasa?

España se levantó del suelo como un resorte y, de no ser por el agarre de Portugal, le hubiera echado la dentadura abajo al gran imperio británico.

―¿Qué os parece si toda esa rabia la empleáis mañana en el campo de batalla? O podéis iros al bando francés y así os declararéis la guerra el uno al otro ―El portugués no solía meterse en sus rencillas. Menos aún si era para calmarlas antes de que un hacha, una pistola o un sable le sacaran un ojo a alguien.

Todos estaban especialmente susceptibles, pero su voz acabó por disminuir el ánimo de los otros dos.

―Probablemente tengas razón. Voy a irme a mi tienda a descansar ―dijo Inglaterra encogiéndose de hombros. Miró altivamente a España, quien estaba tratando de tranquilizarse para no arrearle un puñetazo directo al rostro―. Intenta no quedarte dormido mañana, _Spain._

El inglés salió de la tienda sin más dilación, realizando un gesto de despedida a Portugal. Éste suspiró. España despotricaba en voz alta, sujetándose la nuca que, probablemente, le habría golpeado el respaldo de la silla al caer.

_Bien merecido te lo tienes_, pensó su hermano.

Todos los países estaban irritables desde que Francia había hecho suya media Europa. Quizá, quienes habían sufrido más al petulante Napoleón habían sido el portugués y el español. Pero, en esa situación estaban inmiscuidos por la falta de miras de gente como Carlos IV o Godoy. Hombres que habían decidido entre dos opciones sin siquiera haber visto la segunda.

Napoleón era un depredador. Esperaba ese tipo de debilidades para echarse sobre su presa. _Recemos para que la campaña de Rusia sea su perdición_, se dijo a sí mismo la nación del Atlántico.

―Trata de dormir algo, ¿vale? Dormir de verdad. No te quedes en la cama, mirando el techo y preguntándote qué hiciste mal y qué hiciste bien.

España se sorprendió al descubrir que el portugués había descubierto su insomnio y los problemas que bullían en su cabeza. Llevaba varias noches sin dormir, desde que comenzaron las marchas con el fin de asestar aquel golpe contra los franceses.

―Vamos a echar a los franceses de la península. Entonces, podrás seguir quejándote de tus monarcas, de sus vicios y de lo importante que fuiste en un tiempo anterior ―le apretó el hombro ligeramente, como hacía siempre que el español necesitaba apoyo moral y él era capaz de prodigarlo.

―De acuerdo.

Portugal salió de la tienda de campaña sin decir nada más, dejando a su hermano en un profundo silencio que la lluvia rompía a intervalos.

El español apagó los faroles que había en la estancia. Se tiró sobre el jergón que le servía como lecho y cerró los ojos. Inspiró, tratando de mantener en su memoria el olor a tierra mojada. Luego, entró en un estado de duermevela que se mantuvo hasta primera hora de la mañana.

…

Un oficial vino a despertarlo cuando el cielo comenzaba a clarear. El ambiente en el campamento estaba caldeado por los nervios de la inminente batalla y por la emoción de un nuevo botín.

―¡Señor! ―Un hombre con bigote, alto y desgarbado hizo entrada en la tienda de campaña con un grito―. Lamento despertarlo, pero me mandan a llamarlo. Es urgente.

España se despertó con la sensación de haber dormido dos días del tirón. No titubeó en levantarse y coger con rapidez la ropa que se hallaba doblada sobre un taburete. Mientras se vestía, pidió al hombre detalles.

―Los franceses han cruzado el Tormes. Los ingleses esperan entablar batalla en menos tiempo del que esperábamos.

La nación asintió levemente mientras se calzaba las botas. Trataba de controlar aquel dolor en el estómago, aquellas náuseas repentinas, mientras digería las palabras del enviado. _Ahora o nunca, ¿no?_

Los dos salieron de la tienda de campaña con presteza, esquivando a ingleses por aquí, a portugueses por allá. Los españoles en aquel campamento eran una extrema minoría. Por eso, los comandantes ingleses se habían encargado de colocarlos en la retaguardia. Con intención de dejarlos como carnaza en caso de que alguno de sus planes saliera mal

No fue en busca de Portugal o de Inglaterra. Con su hermano ya había hablado la noche anterior y no quería forzar más la precaria amistad que los unía. Y, sospechaba, no iba a estar de buen humor para entablar una conversación con el inglés.

En cambio, emprendió el camino hacia la zona donde sus hombres se hallaban. Algunos orgullosos de estar allí, otros nerviosos. La mayoría, aterrorizados.

―Compañeros ―España alzó su voz sobre los murmullos intranquilos de sus hombres, sobre los gritos apremiantes de los ingleses en plena formación―, vamos a hacer historia. Pondremos en huída a todo francés que se cruce en nuestro camino ¡Por la antigua gloria de España y la que daremos como herencia a nuestros hijos!

Los oficiales asintieron ante aquel discurso. Muchos pensarían en sus familias, en padres que habían puesto sus esfuerzos y medios para criarlos. Algunos pensarían que aquello era demasiado idealista, que España seguiría siendo un país pobre y decadente. No había nada de gloria en defender a una nación así.

Las trompas anunciaron el comienzo de la marcha para situarse frente a los franceses. Las divisiones se colocaron en formación, atisbando solo la vanguardia los uniformes del país vecino.

España inspiró, antes de que el aire a pólvora y a sangre pudiera volver a enturbiar su olfato. Gritos resonaron en el campo. Los primeros cañonazos se escucharon tan claros en la primera línea como en la disposición donde se hallaban los españoles. Permanecieron en formación, con los rifles y los sables dispuestos a luchar contra cualquier enemigo que se les pusiera por delante.

A la señal de uno de los comandantes ingleses, la división española avanzó a paso ligero. Se les necesitaba en batalla al tiempo que comenzaban a replegarse heridos, mutilados por heridas de cañón. Cadáveres descansaban ya en el suelo. El olor era insoportable.

Una comitiva de franceses les recibió en el fragor de la batalla. Los hombres de la división dispararon nada más avistarlos. Aún así, algunos de los que rodeaban a España cayeron al suelo atacados por la pólvora y el plomo de los enemigos.

―¡Desenfundad los sables! ―ordenó a sus hombres, alzándose por encima de los improperios en francés y en español― ¡Seguid atacando!

Los soldados sacaron sus armas de la funda y chocaron contra los enemigos.

España atravesó con la presteza del veterano la yugular de su contrincante. Sacó el sable de la garganta y se dispuso a eliminar uno tras otro francés. En las batallas, la nación se movía sin pensar. No escuchaba el torrente de pensamientos. Era mejor así. Era preferible sentir la culpa tras la contienda a que le embargara y le hiciera dudar a la hora de atacar.

No contó el número de bajas que había en su división. Avanzó, saliéndose de una formación donde, tan temprana la mañana, faltaban ya miembros. Las perspectivas no eran mejores en otros puntos de la zona. Ingleses, portugueses y franceses. Regaban el lugar.

No podía saber si eran ellos o Francia quien estaba ganando aquella lucha.

…

Las estrellas salpicaban el cielo oscuro, testigo de la multitud de crueldades que se habían llevado a cabo aquel día.

El alcohol corría por el campamento más raudo que los médicos, que trataban de lidiar los dolores de los heridos en combate. En el ambiente se respiraba un inmenso jolgorio. Habían logrado que los franceses salieran con el rabo entre las piernas.

España, Portugal e Inglaterra se habían reunido en la tienda de campaña del último. Con varias botellas de vino que el español había rapiñado de algún pobre oficial demasiado goloso.

El portugués aguantaba el tipo con cierta dignidad. Había dejado de beber hace media hora y tenía las mejillas tan arreboladas que parecía estar sufriendo una fiebre. Otro caso era el de sus dos compañeros, quienes no soltaban la botella y se insultaban, reían e incluso rememoraban anécdotas de tiempos pasados. Portugal se sentía realmente ajeno a aquella situación.

―Me voy a dormir ―dijo, levantándose con esfuerzo de aquel corrillo que habían formado entre los tres.

―_Noo_… ―España soltó un quejido lastimero, alargando mucho las o―. Port, todavía queda vino. Quédate un poco más.

El portugués negó con la cabeza ante la lamentación de su hermano. Miró a Inglaterra, que tenía los ojos nublados por el sopor del alcohol. Estaba sentado, apoyado en la pata de una mesa. Aún así, le pareció ver que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a España.

―A diferencia de vosotros dos, no voy buscando levantarme mañana con resaca.

―Aburrido.

―Sí, claro ―Casi tropezó con una botella cuyo contenido había desaparecido en bocas sedientas de paz―. No dirás lo mismo por la mañana.

Se despidió de aquellos dos con un gesto, saliendo de la tienda de campaña del inglés.

España se dejó caer bocarriba en el frío suelo con un suspiro. Le indicó a Inglaterra que le pasara la botella de la que estaba bebiendo a morro. El trago pasó por su garganta sin apenas esfuerzo. No entendía por qué su hermano le recriminaba que estuvieran bebiendo. Él estaba perfectamente.

―En el fondo, Portugal es buena persona… ¿sabes? ―España no parecía hablarle al inglés― Hemos pasado por mucho juntos.

―Ajá ―respondió distraídamente Inglaterra.

―Aunque no todo haya sido bueno.

Inglaterra no se movió un ápice. Cuando España hablaba de aquella manera sobre Portugal, se preguntaba si eso mismo sentía acerca de él. _Ni de broma. _Los dos se habían hecho grandes putadas a lo largo de los siglos. Y eran tan rencorosos que nunca terminaban de olvidarlas.

España se recostó sobre el costado al no recibir respuesta de su interlocutor. Se le quedó mirando, recordando sus palabras en casa de Sofía. _Aliados temporales_, _solo eso._

―Después de esto… ¿Volveremos a ser enemigos? ―interrogó el español a su acompañante.

―¿Y si es así qué podemos hacer?

Sonó dolido. No del mismo tipo de dolor que le producía ver su ego dañado por las palabras malintencionadas de España. Era como una quemazón en el pecho. La sensación de no poder mantener nada con sus propias manos por ambición o por dudas.

―Inglaterra…

―Los intereses de nuestros gobernantes rara vez serán los mismos. Dios, si ni siquiera nuestros soldados se aguantan los unos a los otros si no hay licor de por medio.

Con unos reflejos impropios de un borracho, España se levantó y tiró del cuello de la camisa de Inglaterra, así como el otro había hecho hacía años. Los dos cayeron al suelo con un estrépito, el moreno colocándose sobre el otro.

―Inglaterra, en serio, cállate ―La voz del español sonaba áspera.

E Inglaterra ni siquiera entendía el porqué de su comportamiento.

El inglés era más fuerte que el otro, así que no le costó demasiado en cambiar las tornas. Le observó desde arriba con rabia, con España sosteniéndole la mirada.

―Tú eres quien ha sacado el tema, Antonio ―le recriminó, acercando el rostro sin darse cuenta―. Si tanto te duele la verdad, no eches la sal en las heridas del resto.

―No lo entiendes, Arthur ―le acusó el español―. _Dum vivimus, vivamus._

Inglaterra se le quedó mirando, desconcertado. El moreno extendió ligeramente la mano, rozando con la yema de los dedos el rostro del inglés.

―_Mientras vivimos, vivamos_. Lo dijo un epicureísta. Si mañana seremos enemigos, asegurémonos de ser todavía _aliados._

Hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que Inglaterra estallara en una carcajada. _Puto España_, pensó mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos, juntando sus labios.

Ya tendrían otro momento para arrepentirse de aquello.


End file.
